<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Patch by Ewthatslewed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316757">Pumpkin Patch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewthatslewed/pseuds/Ewthatslewed'>Ewthatslewed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mpreg - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Birth, Blood, Body Horror, Gore, Horror, Inflation, M/M, Mind Break, Mpreg, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stuffing, Violent Birth, bursting, painful birth, plant preg, sort of i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewthatslewed/pseuds/Ewthatslewed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of college boys drive out to a pumpkin patch on an old farm far out from their hometown with the bright idea to steal some pumpkins, not knowing that these aren’t just any normal crops. Unaware of the danger, they wander right into a trap. As soon as they realize they’ve been caught, they make a break for it, but one unlucky boy gets left behind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know its not Halloween but this has been in my mind for at least a year and I'm just now finally writing it. Please enjoy this mess of of belly trash and know that I was horny af while writing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween night when Alex’s friends had the bright idea to steal some pumpkins from the local farm outside of town. They had been going from bar to bar, and in their drunken stupor, it sounded like a great way to end the night. Bailey, being tonight's designated driver, herded the group of stumbling college students into his car and drove them all to the edge of town as they laughed and rambled loudly the whole trip. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long to reach the edge of town, passing the last street light and heading into the dark country roads. It was long past midnight, and any signs of trick or treaters had blown away in the night breeze. The boys drove past fields upon fields of corn, the headlights of their car being the only source of light for miles around. After a half hour drive,  they pulled up against an old looking rotted wood fence. </p>
<p>“Alright guys, here it is” Bailey said as he turned in his seat to look at his friends in the back.</p>
<p>The three other boys quickly scrambled out of the car, clambering over each other in their excitement. </p>
<p>“Shhhh! You guys are so loud you’re going to wake everyone up!” Toby whispered, although not very quietly himself.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? It’s like, two in the morning dude, no one’s gonna hear us.” Julian replied with a laugh. “Besides, the houses are so spread out around here you’d have to yell at the top of your lungs for anyone to notice us all the way out here.”</p>
<p>It was true, outside the town, there had to be at least a mile between each house. There was no way they would be caught, especially at this time of night. At least, that’s what the boys had thought.</p>
<p>The four friends began to make their way into the pumpkin field beside them, hopping over the fence into the soft dirt on the other side. Using their phones flashlights as a guide, they trudged deeper into the dark field. They walked beneath the night sky, passing by rows and rows of what was left of the old crops until they came across a patch of thick green vines, each with two or three massive orange pumpkins attached. They shone in the beam of their lights, dew from the cool night giving each a slick coat of water that made them almost sparkle in the night.</p>
<p>“See, I told you guys, whoever owns this farm grows the biggest pumpkins!” Toby said as he ran ahead of the group.</p>
<p>“How come we’ve never heard of this farm before?” asked Bailey. He had been living in this town his whole life, and Bailey was sure he had never seen or heard anything about a farm that grew pumpkins as big as this. Surely it would be more well known.</p>
<p>Toby shrugged before couching down near one of the massive gourds. “Beats me,” he said, “a friend of mine told me he found out from a friend of a friend or somethin. Maybe it’s just a new farm, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Rolling up his sleeves, Toby proceeded to wrap both his arms around the pumpkin he was crouching in front of, and with a loud grunt, tried to lift the whole thing up. His arms didn’t even reach all the way around the pumpkin's circumference, and with its size, it must have weighed a ton. The other three watched as Toby struggled to hoist it into the air. It’s wet surface made it hard to grip, and it seemed that no matter what he did, Toby could not get the thing budge. After having a good laugh at his failed effort, Alex finally walked over.</p>
<p>“Need a little help there?” he asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>Toby paused, looking up at his friend with a look of defeat before nodding. The two of them dug their hands into the earth beneath the pumpkin, and began to lift with all their strength. They heaved the pumpkin up into their arms, and Toby looked back at Julian and Bailey, a huge grin smeared across his face.</p>
<p>“Are you guys really gonna carry that thing back to the car?” Julian asked, watching the two boys balance the heavy load between them.</p>
<p>Toby and Alex looked at each other, at the pumpkin, then in the direction of the car. Carefully, the two of them lowered it back onto the ground and brushed the dirt off their jackets. </p>
<p>“Shit, you’re right. I guess we have to pick ones we can carry.” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Man, I wish we brought a wheelbarrow.” Toby replied.</p>
<p>The four of them spread out a little, each searching for their own pumpkin to pick. They messed around, climbing on top of the biggest ones they could find, kicking around some of the smaller ones, and daring each other to try and lift the ones that were obviously far too heavy to even move. After having enough fooling around, they had each found a pumpkin they thought they could carry, except for Toby, who was determined to take home a rather large one. He had already cut the stem and was starting to roll it in the direction of the car. Alex and Bailey had each chosen a more normal sized pumpkin, and Julian, who was the strongest of the four, held a slightly larger one in his arms.</p>
<p>They began to make their way back to the car, slowed down by the heavy pumpkins they were carrying with them. They had only made it a few steps before a bright light shone from behind them. Whipping around, they faced the blinding light that lit up the whole pumpkin patch, squinting their eyes as they tried to see who was there. The boys froze on the spot, all standing like a deer in the headlights before Alex yelled out, “RUN!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them scattered, running into the darkness in different directions. Toby shoved his pumpkin forwards, while Bailey and Julian simply dropped theirs before turning tail. The two pumpkins fell to the ground with a thud, each splitting apart like a cracked egg. Alex turned to run as well, throwing his own pumpkin aside and dashing into the dark after his friends. In his panic he hadn't thought to use his phone's light to guide him, he simply ran as fast as he could and hoped he would somehow make it back to their car.</p><p>Alex looked over his shoulder only for a moment to see if he was being chased, but that was all it took for him to misstep, and before he could stop himself, he fell forwards, his foot tangling with the thick vines. Landing hard on the ground, Alex cried out in pain and surprise. Quickly, he tried to pull his foot away, scrambling to untangle his leg from the vines. He pulled as hard as he could, but his leg wouldn’t budge, neither would the vines when he tried to yank them off. </p><p>As he frantically tried to  free himself, he felt something touch him from behind. Yelping, he spun his head around, thinking the owner of the farm had caught up to him, but when he looked, he saw nothing but darkness. He could see the spotlight still facing the pumpkin patch behind him, leaving him in near complete darkness, but no one was there. Confused, Alex nervously scanned his surroundings, looking for any sign of the farmer, or even his friends. As far as he could tell, the farmer was nowhere in sight, and his friends had seemingly left him behind. </p><p>He tried reaching behind him, attempting to grasp whatever was crawling on his back, but all he felt were sharp vines. </p><p>“What the hell?” Alex thought as he felt the vine slither around his wrist, “That can’t be right, plants can’t move. Is - Is this some kind of dream?”</p><p>Suddenly he became very aware of the thick green vines rising from the dirt below him, curling around his limbs like snakes. He began to struggle against their hold, his fear growing with every passing second. The sharp spines that covered the vines bit into his skin, making him cry out as they made their way beneath his clothes, dragging across his skin. </p><p>“T-This isn’t happening, this can’t be happening” he cried. “Julian, Toby, Bailey, where they hell are they? What the fuck i-”</p><p>Alex’s mind was racing, but his thoughts were cut off when he felt the vines begin to pull his clothes away from his body. “W-What the hell?” he yelled, “Hey! Stop! No, Stop! Someone! Someone please help me!” His jacket was gone and he could feel his shirt being pulled up, exposing his soft belly to the cool night air. He tried to kick and thrash, but it was no use. The vines never loosened as they slid his pants down and tore his shirt off. Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks as Alex cried for help, desperately hoping one of his friends would hear him.</p><p>The vines were everywhere, a huge bed like mass moving underneath him and wrapping tightly around his body. They gave him a light squeeze, their sharp prickles digging into his stomach, leaving thin red lines behind them. Alex stopped thrashing, realizing he could not escape, and moving would only hurt him more. His hairs stood up on their ends, and his skin prickled. His body was shivering, partly because of the cold, but mostly because of the fear. His eyes were wide with terror, his mind was running wild thinking about what these vines were going to do with him. Were they going to kill him and use his body as fertilizer? Were they going to squeeze him until they tore through his skin? He had no idea, and that only made his fear worse.</p><p>Alex tensed his body when he felt the pointed end of a vine prod at his hole. Now sobbing, He tried to wiggle away from its touch, but the vines were too strong. They had pushed his legs open, spreading him wide to give the vines easy access to what they were looking fore. He could feel one trace circles around his ass, almost like a finger before coming to a stop. Alex whimpered, knowing what was going to happen, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. </p><p>Without any warning, the vine pulled back, then plunged itself into his hole, digging deep into his bowls. Despite his efforts to pucker his ass, the vine had no trouble shoving itself into his body. Alex screamed in pain, feeling his hole stretch around the thick intrusion. He convulsed against his restraints, unable to stop his whole body from thrashing in agony. </p><p>“AHHHHHHH! NO, NOO!!” he screamed, tears now flowing freely down his face. Nothing he had ever felt came close to the pain he was in now. The spines of the vines cut into his soft flesh, scraping along the tender walls as it moved inside him. It stayed buried deep inside his hole for a moment, and Alex could see a slight bulge beneath his navel when he looked down at himself, before it began to slowly slide back out. Alex’s legs shook as it backed out inch by inch, the green vine now dripping red with his blood. It stopped before it pulled all the way out, and started to push back into him, faster this time. He couldn’t stop screaming as the vine thrust in and out, tearing into him like he was nothing but a flesh doll. </p><p>It sped up faster and faster until it found steady pace, pumping into him as his body rocked back and forth with its movement. Each time it thrust into him, Alex watched in horror as his skin tented, pushing out from his lower belly, over and over. For what felt like hours, he was brutally fucked by the vine, pounding into his ass with the strength of a locomotive.  He sobbed and screamed, begging for the vine to stop, or at the very least, slow down. For a moment, relief rushed through him when the vine did slow down, and he thought that maybe it had heard him, but that was quickly washed away as he felt more vines begin to prod his ass, searching for a way inside.</p><p>Realizing what was happening, Alex began to thrash harder. “No no no, please,” he begged, “Oh god, please-please don’t do this to me, it's too much, t-they won’t fit!” but his words were ignored. One by one, each vine found his hole and began to push their way in. Alex’s vision went white. His ears were ringing, it felt like his head was underwater. Slowly, his vision began to come back, and as it did, the ringing turned into a scream, his scream, he realized. His head was thrown back, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he shrieked in agony. The pain was so horrible, Alex didn’t think it was possible to hurt this much and still be alive. </p><p>Three vines were now pumping into his body. Each at their own pace, some speeding up while the others slowed. His hole was torn and bleeding, unable to stretch around all three vines. Alex’s belly was alive with movement. He cried and shook his head as if he were trying to deny what was happening to him. The vines pushed up further and further into his guts, scrapping their way through his intestines so far he could feel them in his stomach. He’d never felt so unbearably full, and when he looked down, he could see them writhe beneath his pale skin. His gut protruded out from his body, his once flat belly now full and bloated from below his ribs all the way down to his pelvis. His skin so tight the outlines of the vines were clearly visible.</p><p>“Please, AHH, p-please no!” Alex cried out in between his sobs, “It hurts, it hurts so bad, please, my tummy! AH! AHHH!! T-Take them out! My stomach, i-it’s ripping!” His belly heaved up and down, bulging out and contorting with the vines movement. It felt like his guts were put in a blender, his organs burning with pain as they were sliced and battered with each powerful thrust. </p><p>All together, the three vines pulled out and plunged into his destroyed hole, shoving themselves up into his body and settling in his guts. His body spasmed, head back with his mouth open in a silent scream, his throat too raw to make any noise. The vines had stopped thrusting, but having them all inside him at once was almost worse. The girth of them all combined, snaking through his entire digestive system was torture, stretching his intestines so wide he thought they were going to burst. He was held still dangling above the ground, tangled helplessly in the vines' grip. </p><p>His limbs twitched as he hung in the air. The vines seemed to have gone completely still, trapping him with his bulging belly pushed up towards the sky, every inch of his body was filled to the brim. Alex lifted his head, trembling with pain and exhaustion to look down at his horribly bloated stomach. His guts pushed high against his ribs, stopping his lungs from taking a full breath and making him wheeze and whine. Confused as to why they had stopped so suddenly, Alex tried once again to escape from the tangle of vines, only to be rewarded with sharp flashes of pain in his belly whenever he tried to move. He tried tugging desperately at the vines that curled around his arms and chest, but the spiny tendrils refused to let go. He was so tired, his body was covered in cuts and bruises, and most of all, his stomach hurt terribly. It felt like it was full of broken glass, cutting into his tender flesh, slowly and painfully ripping him to shreds.He finally let his body go limp in the vines grasp, head lolling to the side as his vision began to fade. He wondered if he would be trapped here forever, if his friends had completely abandoned him, impaled on those writhing vines, before he closed his eyes and exhaustion dragged him into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's fuck this boy up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell I like to be mean to my boys?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex awoke when he felt his body violently lurch. His eyes snapped open, confused and disoriented at first, before the memories of being fucked senseless came flooding back. In his panic, his breathing sped up and he whipped his head around frantically. He was still in the pumpkin patch trapped in a tangle of vines, and his poor belly was still full from top to bottom. The sky was still dark, and Alex wondered how long he had been out. It couldn’t have been long if it was still night time.</p><p>His focus turned to the unnatural swell in his stomach. He could still feel the vines taking up every inch of space that they could, stretching his organs painfully tight. The vines were now shifting slowly, like he swallowed a ball of snakes. Alex screwed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth and moaning as a cramp tore through his stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes again and began to slip down his face. His ass hurt less than it had when the vines were pumping in and out of him, and he was grateful that his body had gotten at least a little used to the massive intrusion. His gut still ached the most, still just as painful as it was before, possibly even worse with the constant shifting inside. </p><p>Alex whimpered in pain, too exhausted to scream. All he could do was helplessly hang there, weakly sobbing as his belly churned and rumbled. He wanted to rub his belly so badly, but his arms were pulled back and unable to touch the overtaxed skin, which now had an angry pinkish red tint to it around his belly button. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him now, anticipation and fear building in his chest. </p><p>His belly let out a low sounding growl, and Alex began to tremble again as he felt his skin grow tighter. The writhing beneath his skin became faster, and he felt the vines curling inside his guts.</p><p>“Please… N-No, no no- a-ahh, I can’t take anymore,” he cried weakly, his voice raspy from screaming so much, “stop please, i-it hurts, my tummy... hurts.” His belly surged out with a sudden growth spurt and Alex cried out. “Ah-AHH STOP! MY TUMMY! oH GOD, M-MY TUMMY CAN’T HOLD ANY MORE!” His form shook uncontrollably, pain lacing through his belly as his skin stretched more than it ever had before. Alex was sobbing loudly now, screaming and crying out between labored breaths. </p><p>Something solid was growing inside him, he could feel a strange heavy mass begin to form within. The vines moved around it, as if they were cradling it inside his stomach. He watched through blurry eyes as his belly became bigger, rounder, stretch marks beginning to form on his bloated flanks. His body bent and swayed as the weight shifted, his back bending to accommodate the new mass. As it grew, the pain became so much worse, his stomach gurgling and groaning as it fought to hold his flesh together. </p><p>Soon it looked like Alex had swallowed a large grapefruit, then a soccer ball, then a whole watermelon, and still it continued to grow. Alex was screaming again, despite his raw throat, the pain was so bad he couldn’t stop as his stomach filled. He kicked his legs as much as he could with the vines still clinging on to him, twisting and writhing in their grip. The skin over his stomach grew tighter and thinner by the second, and Alex knew if it didn’t stop, his belly would burst open like an overfilled balloon. </p><p>He had to get whatever was growing inside him out, and it seemed like his body agreed as he felt his belly contract around the mass of vines in his stomach. His stomach muscles were stretched so thinly they could barely flex. The contraction sent a wave of pain through his whole abdomen and Alex shouted in pain. Another contraction hit, then another, and another. Alex wailed as his middle squeezed tight around his already tight stomach, nearly passing out again.</p><p>Pain fogged his mind, but he shook his head and let out a hoarse scream as he bore down as hard as his strength would allow. The contraction held for several seconds, but for Alex, each one felt like an eternity. As it ended, his belly relaxed and he gasped for air. His heart dropped when he felt nothing had moved, his belly still rounding out and sitting heavily atop his body. He sobbed in despair when another contraction hit, realizing just how slow and painful pushing this thing out was going to be. The next one came, and he tried pulling his legs up beside his heaving belly, surprised when the vines unwrapped slightly around his limbs let him move.</p><p>Curling up as far as he could, Alex pushed, screaming as he did so, trying to force the mass down with all his might. His life depended on getting this thing out of him, knowing that if his belly tore open, he would surely bleed out and die. Fueled by fear and desperation, Alex pushed and pushed, his belly squeezing and contorting around the vines in his guts. Finally, his efforts were rewarded with a painful lurch, and he felt the thing drop in his belly. It hurt badly, causing him to kick and thrash, but it sparked the hope in him that maybe he could survive this. </p><p>The massive round object began to descend further down through his digestive system, squeezing through places that should never stretch that big. His intestines could barely contain it, filling him with dread as the thought of shoving this thing 20 feet through his guts. The vines holding him captive seemed to know what he was doing, as they slithered their way onto his belly, caressing the sensitive skin. Alex moaned, the feeling of his belly contracting mixed with the pain of having spiked tendrils push into the skin was too much for him to handle. His mind knew nothing but agony and his vision flashed white with each pain. </p><p>His progress was agonizingly slow. As the mass inched though his guts, it continued to slowly grow, making it harder and harder for him to push. The vines that held his arms back loosened, allowing him the smallest bit of freedom. Immediately, they flew to his belly. He clutched his aching stomach and howled, frantically rubbing his hands all over his bloated tummy, desperately trying to relieve the pain. Beneath his palms, Alex could feel the vines squirming against his skin. As if they could feel his hands on his belly, they began to push out, turning his belly into a horrible mess of bulges rolling across the surface of his skin in waves. </p><p>He could feel the fibers of his flesh begin to snap as it grew too large for his guts to contain, and he screamed louder than he ever had before when he felt his intestines begin to rupture. A horrible tearing feeling shot through his lower belly, and a dark purple plume started to blossom under his skin. Alex was sobbing uncontrollably, begging for it to stop. Despite the tear in his insides, his belly contracted once again, sending his mind reeling. </p><p>“I don’t want to die, please, I don’t want to burst,” he thought, “I just want this to be over, please let it be over.”</p><p>Another contraction hit, and Alex suddenly felt a surge of energy, now fueled by the desperate will to live, to make it through this, to see his friends and family again. He threw his head back and shrieked, arching his back as he pushed with the next contraction. His hands pushed and shoved the top of his belly, trying to move the object downwards. The vines filling his insides began to writhe again, but this time it was to his benefit. They seemed to be squeezing as well, helping him force the round object through his body. Alex pushed and shouted, his body covered in blood, sweat, and dirt, determined to get the mass out.</p><p>Finally, with the help of the vines, he felt the object reach his hole. So focused on pushing it through his guts, Alex hadn’t thought how the mass would fit through his hips and out his hole until an intense pressure began to build. He was too exhausted to push, so he let himself go limp, his body cradled by a net of vines. </p><p>“U-uhh, ungg,” he couldn't help but moan obscenely as he hung suspended in the air, “oooooohhh, uh, uh... ah, n-ngh…”</p><p>Alex let the contractions roll through his body as he tried to rest for a moment. The pressure built with each one, and the pain made his eyes roll back into his skull. His arms were weakly grasping at his stomach, cradling it as he rocked his body back and forth. Gathering up as much strength as he could, he lifted his head and pushed his chin to his chest, bearing down hard. The pressure only mounted, but Alex didn’t know what else he could do, there was no other way for the thing to come out. Panting between contractions, he fought to stay awake, fearing what would happen if he let himself black out again. </p><p>Before he could push again, one of the vines began to tug at the object, making Alex yell, “aH, AHHHH!! S-STOP, WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He sobbed as his hips widened painfully to accommodate the size of the mass, bones creaking from the strain. “”No no, please, I’m not ready, d-don’t pull,” he begged, “I-It hurts, stop, y-you’re AH! You’re hurting me! You’re hurting my tummy!” but the vine didn’t stop. It only tugged harder, trying to pull the thing out. Alex’s hole was torn, bulging and stretching around the thick vines, but it was nowhere near big enough to fit the massive object that sat between his aching hips.</p><p>Alex had no choice but to push alongside the vine as it pulled and pulled. With the power of the contractions, the vine, and himself trying to rid his body of the heavy mass, he began to feel it spread his ass. The pain was vissious, and Alex clenched his teeth hard in an attempt to suppress another scream. Slowly, the mass moved forward bit by bit. He could feel blood leak from his opening and drip down his ass as it tore even further. Alex spread his legs wide, exposing his destroyed hole to the cool night air, desperately trying to widen his hips and let the object pass through, praying they wouldn’t shatter from the sheer pressure. </p><p>He clung onto the vines around his arms, fists turning white as he held onto them like a lifeline. His strength was waning and the object was still wedged inside his pelvis. Alex bucked his hips frantically, desperately trying to dislodge it. His belly bounced up and down with the effort, and at last, he felt the mass budge. The vine pulled and it came loose, bringing the object to its widest point. Alex stopped for a moment, panting hard, before taking a deep breath and letting out a scream as he gave one last push. </p><p>He felt it burst from his hole, and land with a loud thud on the dirt below. Exhausted, Alex’s body collapsed, legs dangling limply, and his arms draped across his swollen, puffy stomach. He fought to take in air, his body begging for oxygen, his lung finally had the room to fully expand. Weakly, he turned his head, peering through the dark to see what had landed on the ground below him. It was a pumpkin. Right below him sat a big, round, blood covered pumpkin. That was what had been growing inside him, that was what he had just been forced to birth. </p><p>When the force of what just happened to him hit, Alex started to cry. Big fat tears rolled down his flushed cheeks as sobs wracked his trembling body. He wished this was a dream, but would a dream make him feel the kind of agony he felt? As he cried, he placed his hands on his belly, clutching at the sore flesh that housed the massive gourd just a few hours ago. Alex closed his eyes, tiredness settling heavily over his weak form. He felt himself start to drift off, thinking it was all finally over.</p><p>Beneath his hands, he felt his stomach rumble as it gurgled loudly. The vines began to move as he felt his stomach become heavy once more, the feeling of something growing inside him snapping him awake. </p><p>“Oh-oh god, no,” he cried, “n-no nO NO! I-I CAN’T DO THIS AGAIN, PLEASE NO, D-DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS AGAIN!!” Alex’s belly lurched forwards, starting to swell. His head fell back against the vines in resignation as he screamed.</p><p>“PLEASE NO! NOOOO!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The torture isn't over yet...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you don't like belly bursting/cutting, this is the chapter you're gonna want to skip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex’s stomach was huge. It hung from his body like a ripe fruit dangling from a thin branch, swaying heavily below his arched back. Blood and drool dripped from his slack mouth, his half lidded eyes open but vacant. He had been flipped over and was facing the ground, staring at three large pumpkins, moonlight reflecting off the layer of blood and slime they were coated with. Vines were wrapped around his chest and hips, suspending him in the air and letting his limbs hand loosely at his side. His belly had a dark shade of red to it, sickly blotches of purple littering the surface. Stretch marks covered nearly every inch of his belly, running through his skin like lightning bolts. </p><p>He had no energy left. His body was completely drained, and it was a miracle that he had even managed to push out the first three pumpkins. This one however, was much larger than the previous three. It was so large, he resembled a big red fruit, plump and round and filled with juice, ready to burst at the slightest touch. Alex had realized as he gave birth over and over, why the vines had caught him and forced him to grow their fruits inside his stomach. He and his four friends had all stolen a pumpkin each. Alex, Julian, and Bailey had picked the more normal sized ones, but Toby had chosen the largest, so large he was unable to carry it himself, having to roll it on the ground instead. Now, that pumpkin had regrown inside Alex’s belly. </p><p>It creaked and groaned with the massive weight it was forced to hold. His mind had broken after hours of torture, simply resigning himself to his fate. He didn’t even react when someone called his name in the distance. The shouting became louder and louder, getting closer to where he was held.  </p><p>“Alex! Alex, are you still here? Ale-” </p><p>“Oh god!” Julian froze when he saw Alex, his eyes widening at the sight of his boyfriend ruined body. “Alex! Alex, oh god, what happened to you?” he asked frantically, but Alex couldn’t respond, barely registering that Julian was at his side. “I found him!” Julian called out, “He’s here!” The two other boys jogged towards Julian's voice, stopping abruptly as Julian had when they saw their friend. </p><p>“W-What the hell? What the fuck is going on, is he ok?” Bailey said as he stared in shock. “Does he look ok to you?” Julian snapped back. “We have to get him out of here, Toby, give me your knife” Toby quickly handed it over, and Julian began to slash at the thick vines. The three of them cut and ripped them away, Toby and Bailey supporting Alex’s weight as he was freed from his trap. </p><p>“H-His stomach, it-it’s so big,” Bailey stammered, gently lowering Alex to the ground, “What the hell is in there?” Toby put a hand on the round orb of flesh and pressed with the heel of his palm to feel what was inside while Julian held Alex’s head in his lap. The touch elicited a weak moan to slip from Alex’s bloody lips, reacting to the sharp pain from the slight increase of pressure. “Stop, you’re hurting him.” Julian cried, slapping Toby’s hand away. “It’s hard.” Toby said, “There’s something solid in there.”</p><p>They all paused, fear, disbelief, and shock running through their minds. “What do we do?” Bailey whispered, his soft voice breaking the silence, “We have to get that thing out of him!” They all looked at each other. “I-I don’t think we can move him, he’s too big.” said Julian. </p><p>“So… we have to cut it out?”</p><p>The two boys looked at Toby with a horrified look. “What?” he said, “What else can we do?” </p><p>“No, I-I can’t, I can’t do that to him,” Julian replied, his voice shaking. He Clutched Alex’s head in his arms, running a trembling hand through his soft hair. </p><p>“I’ll do it. I-I think I can handle it.” Toby picked up the knife and kneeled beside Alex. “I don’t know what else to do. You guys have to hold him down, if he struggles he’ll make it worse.” Julian pulled Alex up so he could hold his arms and chest, Alex’s head resting softly on his own. Bailey Knelt on the other side of the belly, gently placing his hands on either side of the swollen orb. “Fuck, oh god,” Toby was trembling as he held the knife over the apex of Alex’s stomach trying to reassure himself, “it’ll be ok, I can do this, it’s gonna be ok.”</p><p>The knife came down, piercing the skin around the navel. Blood began leaking from the wound, running down the sides of the belly. Bailey winced, and Julian screwed his eyes shut, unable to watch. Toby started to cut downwards, but he didn’t make it very far before the skin started ripping open on its own. Alex suddenly arched his back, head thrashing in Julian's lap, his eyes flying wide open. A strangled scream came from his open mouth as he writhed. “Shit!” Toby yelped, jumping in surprise. They had all been sure Alex was too weak to move, but it seemed he had one last burst of energy. He cried out in agonized wails, incoherent words falling from his mouth as his body writhed in pain. Toby kept slashing at Alex’s belly, quickly cutting through flesh, membrane, and finally the stomach. The pulsing sack split open with a wet tearing noise, revealing what had been inside the belly. </p><p>Toby pulled, rolling it onto the ground next to them. “What the fuck, w-what the fuck?” he yelled. With shocked looks on their faces, the three of them stared in disbelief at the huge pumpkin that sat in front of them. “How the hell-” Toby started before being cut off, “We need to close the wound,” Julian said as he held Alex tight in his arms, “before he bleeds to death!” Toby pulled off his hoodie, bundling it up and pressing it against the gaping hole in Alex’s belly. Bailey followed suit and took his off as well, handing it to Toby who wrapped it around the waist, tying it tightly as a makeshift bandage. </p><p>As quickly as they could, they carried Alex back to the care, setting him gently in the back seat before speeding off to the hospital. Julian held Alex still as they drove, trying to keep his dying boyfriend as comfortable as he could while putting pressure on Alex’s bleeding stomach. Weak moans filled the car and Alex cracked his eyes open. Julian looked down at him, letting out a sob as he stroked Alex’s head. “J...Jul..ian…” The voice was filled with pain and fear, and Julian felt his heart shatter. “It’s ok Alex, I’m here. Just hold on a little bit longer, we’re almost at the hospital ok? Just a little bit longer.” He bent down to nuzzle his head against Alex, tears dripping from his eyes, “I’m here.”</p><p>They arrived at the hospital, running through the doors shouting for help. Toby held Alex’s body in his arms, the two of them covered in blood. The rest was a blur, Everyone in the waiting room had looked at them in shock before doctors and nurses whisked Alex away on a gurney and disappeared down the hall. Questions were asked, and the boys did their best to answer, trying to make something up to explain how their friend had gotten so horribly wounded. They were taken to another waiting room where a doctor informed them that Alex was in surgery, and would be for a long time. They begged the doctor to let them stay, but only Julian was allowed. He promised he would keep the other two updated before they reluctantly went home. He stood alone in the waiting room, his hands shaking. His mind finally caught up to him, the realization of what just happened slamming into him like a train. Stumbling, Julian collapsed into one of the chairs. He brought his hands to his face and cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this house we love aftercare &lt;3 At this point, you may be supersized to know that I do enjoy giving characters happy endings (if you can really call them that). This is the last chapter, it's a bit short, but wrapping things up is not really one of my strong points. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days passed. Julian waited and waited as Alex went through multiple surgeries, nervously sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Doctors came in and out, explaining what was going on, which Julian then passed on to Toby and Bailey. The few times he was forced to go home and sleep, Julian had mostly spent his time crying in bed, his heart breaking every time he turned in the night and found the other half to be empty. </p><p>After weeks of surgeries, blood transfusions, and extensive medical procedures, Alex was finally allowed to go home. Julian was waiting for him as he was rolled out in a wheelchair, his face lighting up the moment he saw Alex. They had both cried and hugged each other, careful not to squeeze his belly too tight. He was quiet on the way home, resting his head against the window as they drove. He was exhausted and hurting, despite the painkillers he was given. His belly was extremely tender and he would wince when it was touched, even by his clothes. He was unable to move anywhere by himself, having to stay in bed for several more weeks. </p><p>Toby and Bailey came to visit often, the three of them taking turns keeping him company while the others went to college. They helped him as he slowly healed, gently carrying him around the flat from his bed to the couch when he wanted to move. It would take a long time for his belly to heal, the long ugly gash in his stomach, now covered in stitches, was red and sore. It went from the bottom of his sternum all the way down to below his belly button. </p><p>Whenever he closed his eyes, images of the farm would flash in his mind. The sight of his grotesquely swollen tummy hanging from his form, the feeling of being so full he would burst, it all came flooding back every time he closed his eyes. At night he would have nightmares, finding himself back in that dark field, vines bursting up from beneath him and twisting around his body, his belly growing heavy and round over and over. He would wake up screaming in terror and clawing at his tummy, begging for it to stop before realizing he was still in his bedroom. Julian would wake up from the screams to find his boyfriend sobbing and wrap his own arms around Alex’s thin body. He would rub the pain in Alex’s tummy away, and whisper reassuring words into his ear, cuddling him until he fell back asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Pretty sure this is my most violent and gory fic so far, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have these new OCs I made and this is the first time I'm using them! I'll probably be posting art of them on my twitter, @ewthatslewed so hop over there if you wanna see my belly drawings. </p><p>If you liked this fic, consider writing me a comment or giving it a kudos! Ya boy likes praise and attention</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The good shit starts in the next chapter :))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>